


O Garoto do Apartamento de cima

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: AU em que Touya e Yukito são os zeladores no prédio onde Watanuki mora.





	O Garoto do Apartamento de cima

Touya Kinomoto podia ouvir passos pesados vindos do apartamento de cima. Isso sempre fazia com que ele se sentisse um pouco de receio. O garoto do apartamento acima dele podia ver ayakashis e fantasmas, como Touya fazia quando ele era novo, como muitos da linhagem Amamiya podiam fazer, mas ao contrário da maioria com esse dom peculiar o garoto era perseguido por estes. Touya tinha colocado símbolos de proteção e para afastar entidades malignas do prédio para que pelo menos ali ele pudesse dormir em paz, mas ainda assim havia sempre o risco de haver alguma entidade forte o suficiente para passar tais defesas e ele não podia ver nada agora.

E o garoto do apartamento de cima significava mais pra ele do que o rapaz poderia saber, ele era família ou quase isso.

 _Maldito Clow_ Touya pensou não pela primeira ou pela última vez ao bater na porta do apartamento de cima.

“Pois não ?” Watanuki disse abrindo a porta.

“Tudo bem por aí Kimihiro?” Touya perguntou.

“Sim, porque ?”

“Bem porque debaixo parecia que havia um monstrengo tentando quebrar o chão pisoteando nele”

“Oh. Eu sinto muito. Eu vou tentar fazer menos barulho”

“Então qual é o motivo do seu ataque ao chão ?”

“Bem eu estava apenas irritado com algumas coisas e falando comigo mesmo e andando pelo cômodo e eu acho que isso me fez ficar pisando um pouco mais forte do que eu deveria”

“Então quem te irritou dessa vez, a sua chefe ?”

“Não, mas do jeito que ela é talvez a resposta mude amanhã. É o segundo suplício da minha vida o responsável pela minha irritação hoje”

“Quem ?” Touya perguntou apesar dele já saber muito bem a respeito.

“Doumeki é claro, ele e aquele apetite monstruoso dele sempre comendo quantidades gigantescas de comida como um animal”

“Algumas pessoas poderiam dizer a mesma coisa sobre Yuki”

“A situação é 100% diferente tio Yukito é educado e não importa quanta fome ele sinta ele sempre me agradece antes e depois, e ele não faz pedidos de pratos difíceis com ingredientes de fora da estação”

Sempre que Kimihiro chamava ele o Yukito de tios algo se aquecia no coração de Touya mesmo sabendo que o rapaz falava como um coloquialismo ao invés de no sentido literal.

“Na verdade Yukito frequentemente me pede pra comprar coisas estranhas e fazer pra ele, ele só não pede pra você porque você é o queridinho dele”

“Bem...você é o marido dele, a situação é completamente diferente entre eu e Doumeki”

“Oh sim, certo. Completamente diferente”

Watanuki achava que ele podia sentir um pouquinho de sarcasmo no tom de voz de Touya, mas ele ignorou e disse :

“Sim, exatamente”

“Então o que Doumeki fez dessa vez ?”

“Bem...hum....para ser completamente honesto ele não fez ainda. Mas eu sei que ele vai fazer ! Ele me pede pra fazer esse negócio super complicado que tem que ficar horas no forno pra ficar direito e aí amanhã ele vai comer o troço todo em menos de cinco minutos como um morto de fome e nem me agradecer e eu ainda nem comecei a fazer meu jantar ainda”

“Você podia vir jantar conosco, eu já terminei de fazer o jantar, e tem o suficiente pra você”

“Eu não quero incomodar”

“Você não vai incomodar, nós te queremos lá. Por favor venha, pelos seus tios”

“Certo, pelos meus tios. Eu só vou terminar de fazer o negócio aqui e eu desço daqui a pouco”

“Bom, nós vamos estar esperando por você” Touya disse fechando a porta do apartamento, e após esta estar apropriadamente fechada ele acrescentou “Sobrinho”


End file.
